You're Not My Boyfriend
by Solei Dragheart
Summary: Will meets Anubis and Walt in a grave yard. Full of fluff.


p class="p1"span class="s1"You're Not My Boyfriend/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Will was riding a train on his way back to Camp Half Blood in New York. He had got to visit his mother for a few hours. The boy didn't like to say there for very long. His step father and step siblings weren't the most understanding people in the world and hated them. But he still made it a point to go see his mom whenever he class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"It was around two thirty in the afternoon, with the sun shining brightly in the sky. Even though his father was a powerless mortal, he had been reassured things would still go on accordingly with the sun thanks to all the other Sun Gods in the world. The fact that there were more than two pantheons of Gods was more than enough to make Will want to cry in a corner. It also prompted him to wonder how many people in the world were actually mortals./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Despite the loud heavy metal playing through his ear buds, Will heard the door ding, alerting him he had arrived at his stop. Will followed the crowd out the exit and walked out of the station, typing in a number he had memorized by class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Thanks to the Archimedes Sphere Leo had brought back, the Hephastus Cabin was abled to create a phone that could deflect the signals that attracted monsters. Despite that, the blonde tried his best not to use it where he could. The phone rang a few times before a voice class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey there. Are you back in New York?" Came Nico's happy class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey. I just got out of the station." Will class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Thought I let you know. So, what are you doing?" Nico paused for a beat before answering. "The graveyard." Will stopped as he wondered what Nico might being doing there. Yes, he was the son of the death god, but ….span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Don't worry. I'm just meeting up with a friend." Nico assured. "He's from Brooklyn but had something to do here in New York, so I thought I'd go say hi."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""A friend?" Will asked as he felt a pang of jealousy hit. He could hear the Son of Hades smirking on the other end. "How about you come over and we can head to camp together?" Will agreed and headed over to the grave yard meet this 'friend'./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The Son of Apollo made it there in no time. He was told was to come to wait at the front gates. After waiting a good 15 minutes with no one showing up, Will was about to head in when he saw Nico walking up. Happily, he walked over but stopped short when he realized the boy in front of him was not his adorable ghost class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The boy in front of him had a striking resemblance to him though. This boy had short black hair and pale skin. He wore a black tank top underneath a brown jacket and pair of denim jeans. The only difference between the two boys was that the guy in front of him was a head taller than Will. Nico was a head shorter than class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You're not my boyfriend." Will stated class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Nope." Came the reply. "I'm Anubis, Egyptian god of Death."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Nico appeared behind him. "This was who I was talking about. Don't worry though, he already has a girlfriend."span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWill raised an eyebrow. "I know gods have flings and all that, but a steady girlfriend?" Anubis spoke up, "Actually, Egyptian gods don't really have kids. We have hosts though. We basically share a magician's mind." With that his appearance changed entirely./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Anubis turned into a tall African American boy, but still wore the same clothes. "I'm Walt Stone. Nice to meet you."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Will Solace. Likewise."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Just so you know, that was an illusion charm Walt made so we could trick you.' Nico filled him in. "Very funny." Will said dryly. "Hope you have fun in New York." Will said to Walt/Anubis. He wasn't sure what to call him. class="Apple-converted-space" /span"I've got to go." Walt said after checking his watch. "See you later." Nico waved good bye before grabbing Will and shadow class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The demigods found themselves in front of the central hearth. "Did you have fun?" Will asked. "I did. Thank you for asking." Nico replied./span/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongAuthor's Note:span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/strong/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongI hope you liked this fluffy short class="Apple-converted-space" /span/strong/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongI'm now going to rant about something almost everyone is feeling./strong/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongSPOILER! LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVE YET TO READ THE BURNING MAZE/strong/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongI needed to write something to calm my nerves after finding out Jason Grace died. I'm shocked. Like Why?!span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIf you thought "Percabeth in tartarus" was bad, this is worse! Why?/strong/span/p 


End file.
